Never Leaving This Bed
by Yozora no Kotori
Summary: The newly weds face a big obstacle. Inspired by "Never Gonna Leave This Bed" Song. My first fanfic. R&R


"FINE!"

Syaoran's deep voice boomed so loud it made the entire apartment tremble. Though she had been holding her own side of the argument with confidence, the bass of his words made Sakura cringe. The couple had been standing face to face only a foot apart, normally this closeness would lead to a kiss, but not this time. When Sakura regained her composure, she looked up, her emerald eyes firmly held Syaoran in place, she spoke with a calm destroying voice, "don't you ever yell at me like that again."

Syaoran's anger faltered for a second, feeling guilty for his last action, but he didn't want to apologize and let Sakura think she won this argument.

This was not their first disagreement since getting married in April.

The wedding was beautiful. It was a nighttime ceremony, held under the stars. Syaoran says Sakura was the brightest among them, before their first kiss as Man and Wife. All of their childhood friends and family members were there. The Li Clan paid for most of it, but the couple saved expenses, thanks to the Sakura Cards. The Flower Card provided night blooming flowers that lined the chairs and aisle. While Sakura held a very unique bouquet that shifted between flowers; she walked down the aisle with a hand full of pink roses that didn't fully bloom until she reached the alter. Just as the last flower spread it petals, the roses slowly transformed into a breath-taking jasmine flower and right before they both said "I do" the flowers became nadeshiko buds that bloomed the brightest. The Song Card and Tomoyo serenaded the audience during the wedding and the reception. The Illusion Card allowed the other cards to attend by creating the image of being a part of the Li Clan. It was a night neither would soon forget.

They've had about three other disputes in the past 8 months of marriage, all were quickly resolved and laid to rest even quicker (^.-) This current one, however, made the other fights look like playful chatter.

Syaoran looked down at his wife as she looked back at him. He could see she was waiting for an apology. Instead, Syaoran said, "whatever," but in a softer tone than his previous words. He stepped around Sakura, who was standing with her arms folded. "I'm going for a walk," he closed the door behind him. Sakura hadn't moved, even after he left their home. She was reviewing the reasons in her mind of why she had been correct and Syaoran was wrong. She was so sure, but as the night continued on without Syaoran's return, she slowly began to forget each of her reasons. What was so important that she didn't stop him from leaving?

She went through all of the emotions of the spectrum. Starting out with confidence and surety in herself and her words. Then she became angry that he just left her standing in the middle of the room, "he just gave up and walked out," she shouted to no one. Next, was outraged, creating a scenario of what would happen if she had tried to walk out. "I wouldn't have even reached the front door without him freaking out about how dangerous it is to walk around at night." Sakura rolls her eyes as she pictures the scene unfold. "As far as I can remember the Clow Cards were the only trouble I faced in Tomoeda." She defended herself against her own imagination. "He would walk with me and defeat the whole purpose of me leaving. I should go find him and a follow him until he comes home," she sighs, "but then he would just yell at me for coming out looking for him at such a "dangerous" hour." Even in his anger Syaoran is overprotective of her.

As the night continued into the early morning, Sakura's feelings switched over to worry. It was 2:30 in the morning and she was pacing back and forth, checking the outside hallway to see if he was coming up the elevator every thirty minutes. "Where is he?" She asked the question so frequently and urgently it sometimes became one word, "whereishe?"

It wasn't until 5:15 in the morning when she sat at the edge of their bed and began to feel guilty. She picked up the phone, she would have used it to call his cell phone, but in his anger and eagerness to leave the apartment he left it on the living table. Sakura dialed the only number to thought would reach him and waited for the other side to pick up. A husky voice answered, her heart skip a beat because for a second she taught it was Syaoran who answered the phone.

"Hello?" Listening closer, she knows it wasn't her husband. Syaoran and Eriol sound so much alike over the phone.

"Eriol, I'm sorry for calling so late…early…"

"Is everything okay? Should I wake up Tomoyo? What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering if you've seen Syaoran last night. Is he there?" Sakura's panicked voice jolted Eriol out of his left-over sleep.

"Yeah he was over here around nine last night," this lightens her heart to know he was okay around the time of her imaginary 'what if' scenario, "but I told him to go home after he explained what happened." Her heart dropped again.

"When did he leave?"

"I think it was 10:45. Did he not come home?" Eriol already knew the answer as Sakura ended the conversation and hung up.

Eriol was her only hope, he was Syaoran's only family in Japan and closest friend (at least when he needed one) where else would he go? She knew she could ask Touya for help, instead of bring Syaoran home to her, her big brother would kill Syaoran for making Sakura sad.

It was six o'clock in the morning, as the sun began to climb in the sky; Sakura's heart began to fall. She finally crawled into their king size bed and settled in the middle. She wrapped her arms around her body – not quite the way Syaoran did but it was the best she could manage – and she cried.

Sakura woke with a start, only 3 hours after she fell asleep. She thought she heard keys at the front door. She rushed out of bed and ran to the door, only to be greeted by the same emptiness she fell asleep to. With her head held low, her feet took her back to bed where she would wait.

The phone she left laying in the bed next to her range. She fumble with the green answer button before she answered, "Syaoran?" Her voice full of hope cracked when she heard a female voice response. "Sakura?"

She was silent.

"He still hasn't come home?" It was Tomoyo. "Do you want me to come over, we can go out and look for him," her best friend offered her best help, but Sakura just declined.

"I'm just going to wait for him here. I just have to wait."

Tomoyo sighed, "well then I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Sakura worked as the Head Event Planner for Tomoyo's high fashion children's clothing line. "Sure Tomoyo," she hung up and curled herself up into a ball and kept waiting.

A voicemail woke her up on a new day. It was Eriol's voice on the machine, only a not higher than Syaoran's tenor tone. Sakura thought he was cruel for calling and imitating her love's voice. "Sakura, Syaoran didn't come to work today, is he home with you? Since he is the President of the company it's okay for him to miss a day or two, but he could have at least told me. Maybe, so it can look like the Vice President knows something, geez." The answer machine beeped at the end of his rant. If he didn't go to work and he's still not home, whereishe? Sakura's thought brought her back to tears. She tried to replay the events leading up to her current situation – husband-less—but she couldn't remember which part made him leave. She knew they were arguing, but for the life of her, she couldn't recall the purpose or meaning behind it. Was it so bad that he wouldn't want to ever come back; did she push him away before she even had a chance to have him for a year? So many thoughts and questions were running through her head as she slipped back into sleep in the middle of the day.

Sakura didn't know if she was awake or sleep when she heard Tomoyo's voice.

"Sakura?...Sakura?"

"Hmmmmm?" She tries to shake the dream world away to answer Tomoyo, but she can't seem to.

"Don't worry about…..I told everyone you needed…..just get some rest."

Sakura answered with a groggy, "okay."

The next thing she heard were footsteps. "I know Syaoran left, so I must be dreaming. That can't be him." Sakura willed her dream to keep going, dream-Syaoran came into the bedroom and sat next to her on the bed, he spoke to the voice she longed to hear fill the too quiet apartment.

"What are you still doing in bed in the middle of the day?"

She only answered with a question, "What are you doing not a work in the middle of the day, Mr. President?" She figured since it was a dream she didn't have to let on how much she missed him these past days. Dream-Syaoran began stroking her hair, she sighed of comfort. His hand felt so real to her. "You answer first," he requested.

"I'm still in bed, because you haven't come home yet. And so, I won't leave this apartment until you do. I'll never leave this bed until you come back to me." It was Sakura's resolve, the anchor that kept her link to the bed.

"Well then, I'll wait with you, until I come back. So stay and rest." Dream-Syaoran continued to run his fingers through her soft brown hair, calming her down and back into a deep sleep.

"I'm sorry my love," Sakura whispered.

"I know."

It was either late night or early morning when Sakura woke again. She stretched out her hand searching for the body she fell asleep next to. He was gone. "I knew it was just a dream." A trip to the kitchen she barely has the strength to walk but she makes it there. Toast, that all she felt like eating, Sakura didn't really have an appetite. She is eating the last bite when the answer machine comes to life again. She had collect at least 10 messages during her sit-in. This time it was Tomoyo again, "Sakura-chan, please! You can't keep doing this. You eventually have to get out of bed and back into your life. Syaoran is _" her inbox is full and Tomoyo was cut off. A glance at the clock tells her that its 10 o'clock at night. Even though all she has been doing is sleeping in bed, Sakura can't help but feel exhausted. So back to bed she went.

The sound of footsteps reached her ear again. "Not this dream again," she sighs in her sleep. Sakura feels the bed give as someone sits in the middle with her. That same hand starts stroking her hair, just like before. "What are you still doing in bed?" He asks again.

Another sigh, "I told you, I'm not leaving this bed until the real Syaoran comes back to me. You were suppose to wait with me until he comes. I never met a dream that lies." Sakura cuddles towards the fame next to her. "Are dreams suppose to feel this real?" As if in response to her question, the hand stops and strong arms begin to wrap around her –some much stronger and filled with so much more comfort than when she used her own arms to cover herself—the very real smell of Syaoran hits her hard. "Who's suppose to wait with you?"

As soon as Syaoran's voice reaches her ears Sakura's eyes flew open. "SYAORAN!" Sakura wanted to hug him, but his arms stayed locked around her body, she decided it was just as good. "You're back!"

"Yes, my love and I am so sorry for leaving."

"I'm just glad you're back. I missed you so much." Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled.

"I'll never walk away from you again," Syaoran pledge these words and sealed it with a kiss on her forehead.

"Promise? Promise you'll never do anything like that to me again?" Sakura need full assurance.

"My Cherry Blossom, I'm never gonna leave this bed if you wish it." His grip tightens around her as she looked up at him. "I do wish it!" Sakura demanded as Syaoran leaned in to kiss his bride. As they continued to melt into each other, everything that happened before was forgotten and forgiven. While they stopped to catch their breath Syaoran pulled them both under the sheets. Before shutting their eyes Syaoran asked, "Sakura, if I'm the 'real' Syaoran, then who's the fake one?" Sakura giggled to herself instead of answering his question.

Sakura woke in a rush, suddenly she felt Syaoran move towards the edge of the bed. She quickly grabs the tip of his shirt, "you said-"

"Shhhsh," Syaoran reached out his hand to his wife once he was out of the bed, "I'm not leaving without you. Come here."

She crawled across the mattress and into his arms. He gave her a tight hug that lifted her off the floor. Sakura kept her eyes on Syaoran, afraid that it might still be a dream, to prove he was real Syaoran placed his hand behind her head and pulled her towards his lips and said, "I'm real," just before bringing her into a kiss. One hand was secured around her waist as he began walking. He refuse the let her lips go, even when Sakura try to come up for air. Knowing his way around their home, he didn't need to see to find the room he wanted.

Sakura's head was spinning, she hadn't felt this sensation in days and was overwhelmed by it, it wasn't until she heard rushing water behind her that she realizes where she was in the apartment. "Hoeh," Sakura gasped as her husband began to undress her. It wasn't until she saw her pajama top on the bathroom floor, that she thought she must look a mess. Then she look over Syaoran, he wasn't in the clothes he left in. "Syaoran?"

"Yes?" His hands didn't stop working as he glanced at her face.

"Where were you?"

He sighed as he began to roll up his sleeves, the last of her garments were in a pile on the floor. Sakura sat naked on the tiled floor face-to-face with her husband. He kissed her before answering, "I'm sorry to have worried you. After leaving Eriol's house I didn't want to come home and face you. I was being stubborn, my dear, and way too prideful. After staying out past the next morning, fear set in. I thought you would be mad with me." Syaoran had taken the washcloth and soap and began to scrub her body clean, starting with her arms. He held out her left arm towards him as he continued, "I ended up going to a hotel. Being ashamed of facing my wife kept me from going to work too." Sakura listened as he moves the cloth to her back, while staring into his eyes. "Every passing hour and day made me fearful to return home. Essentially, in my mind, I was digging myself into a deeper hole." There was a pause in his story as he moved the wash below her waist. He picked back up when he was able to focus on being clean rather than dirty. "it wasn't until I ran into Tomoyo at the store, I needed new clothes, she explained your absence from work and her unanswered phone calls. Then I got over myself and realized I had left my wife alone. I came straight home to find you with tears on your sleeping eyelids in the middle of our bed. You looked so broken and cold. I am so sorry Sakura."

Syaoran held her face, "I'm just glad you're with me now," Sakura claims and wraps her arms around his neck and climbs into his lap, "I was scared." Her green eyes hazed over as she remembered her swirls of emotions while he was gone. "I began thinking we weren't going to get past this. I was scared of how mad you might be." Syaoran listened to the feelings his Sakura, while brushing her hair. "My love, we are not perfect, but we are not so fragile that this could break us."

Syaoran lifted her up in his arms and headed towards their bedroom. The pair climbed back into the bed and expressed to each other every feeling they went through when they were apart. "I'm never gonna leave this bed again," neither knew who spoke it, but knew they both meant it every word of that promise.

The End.


End file.
